The Rain Falls Swiftly
by starxswept
Summary: It's been a year since Ranma has arrived at the Tendou Dojo, and yet nothing has changed between him and Akane. She is about to give him up when Shinnosuke arrives and begs her to help him go find his lost grandfather. Not a ShinnosukeAkane fic. xP
1. Prologue

A/N: Bah…stupid 'short' three day waiting period before a new user can post a story xP -pushes random person off bridge-

Person: Ahhhh! -splat-

Whoops, you didn't see that. -hands you five dollar bill- x)

Anyways…This is my first fanfic, so be sure to tell me what you think. I doubt I'll continue this if I don't get enough reviews P I'd love to hear from readers and feel free to submit your ideas xD

**The Rain Falls Swiftly**

**Prologue—Meanderings**

The dark haired boy edged closer to the open window and gazed in, mesmerized. Inside, just out of his reach, sat a young girl of about sixteen, laying on her stomach on the bed, calmly reading a book. Now and then, she bobbed her head slightly to music only she could hear, and he watched as her expression changed from surprised, to amused, to apprehensive. Suddenly she looked up out of the window, look around, saw nothing, and returned to her reading.

The boy sat back, leaning against the trunk of the tree, still grasping onto it with one hand. That was close, too close. He cursed himself silently. He'd specifically chosen this position because it allowed him to see others, while shielding him from view. And now, he'd let his guard down, and Akane had almost seen him.

"Never again," he told himself. "Not when you can see her, really see her, in a few days. No, tomorrow. Not when you can see her tomorrow.

"Don't blow your cover now."

Still, he couldn't help it, as he leaned forward again. She was so beautiful, so content, so at peace with the world that he didn't want to disturb her, didn't want to have to be the one to dump a big steaming bucket of foulness on her life. But as much as he didn't want to, he had to. She was the only other person he knew, or at least, he thought he knew that he knew that could help him.

But…now that he thought about it, he wasn't sure why he needed her help.

He clutched his head with both hands, wanting to remember, needing to remember. His mind burned with frustration as he shook it fiercely, trying to will his brain into conjuring up memories.

There was something…something horribly wrong. He didn't have much time, and…and what? No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't remember. All he could hear was voices. He tried to make some sense out of them, but his efforts were in vain. The voices began to swirl and mix together, creating a deafening cacophony that threatened to overwhelm him.

"Why me?" he thought, "Why can't I remember?"

Slowly the voices dimmed, fading to dull meanderings, and suddenly, he remembered. Grandfather.

He raised his eyes again, and watched as Akane frowned slightly at something she had just read and put the book down, picking up an aged photo album instead. His face softened, as he looked down at her, and he let the branch go, preparing to leap off.

----------

"Soon, Akane…"

Akane Tendou froze slightly; she thought she had heard something outside. Dropping the photo album on her bed, she looked up for the second time that night. She saw nothing out of the ordinary, and reached up to slide the window shut. Something caught her eye then, and she glanced up again, only to see a blackbird flitter by.

Akane closed the window, then drew the curtains and sat again, picking up the album and opening it.

Try as she might, she could not shake the feeling that someone had been watching her.

----------

A/N: I didn't intend for there to be a prologue at first, but this little scene just didn't fit in with the next 'chapter', even with the line dividers and all :/ Anyways, review please, and I'll have the next chapter up shortly :)


	2. Animosity

A/N: I dont do good titles. Or dialogue. Deal with it o.O

**The Rain Falls Swiftly**

**Chapter 1--Animosity**

"I love New Year's," Ranma happily exclaimed, biting into a pork bun, "Cotton candy and sweetmeats and pies…this just doesn't get any better!"

Akane watched him out of the corner of her eye, then tugged impatiently at her festive red and white kimono. "Ranma you dummy," she said to herself, "is food all you ever care about?"

Then she shook herself. It was the beginning of a new year, and tonight, at least, while they were at the fair, she should be enjoying herself. She watched as Ranma flittered around, sampling the food and laughing at the assorted booths, and sighed. This was supposed to be a day of food and fun, but she just couldn't bring herself to enjoy it, not when so much was on her mind.

Stupid Ranma. It'd been over a year since he arrived at the dojo, and it seemed to her as if nothing had changed between them. It never appeared to bother him, but Akane just couldn't pretend it didn't matter. She'd tried, a few times, to talk about it with him, but Ranma hadn't listened, and refused to understand.

Akane glanced at him furtively, hoping he'd notice her mood, but to no avail. She sighed again, and looked down at her sandals. This close. She was this close to giving up on him.

Her thoughts were interrupted suddenly as Ranma stuck a large drumstick in her face. 'Want?" he asked, grinning like a madman.

"No thanks Ranma."

"Aww c'mon Akane! What's the use coming if you're not gonna eat anything?"

Akane shrugged distantly. What –was- the point of coming?

"Wanna go on a ride then?"

"No thanks."

"Fine. Don't know why I bother putting up with an uncute tomboy like you anyways."

Akane's head shot up at that taunt, but she chose not to reply. What was the use? It wasn't as if would change anything.

Ranma's voice sounded uncertain for the first time. "Is there…uh…something wrong?" he asked worridly.

"No." she replied, sidestepping to avoid walking into a couple. "How do you figure that?"

"Oh, I dunno, its just that usually when I call ya 'uncute' or 'tomboy' you'dve whacked me clear into Yokohama by now." He shrugged and helped himself to a sample from a vendor's platter.

"What's the point? I'm sick of it, aren't you?"

Ranma shrugged again.

"Anyway," she continued, "its not if as it matters or anything."

"Ha!" he said triumphantly, "You finally got it! So there –is- some sense in that violent head of yours."

Akane tried to ignore that comment, biting back the stinging tears that came to her eyes. Why did his words always have to have that effect on her? Why couldn't she just disregard them?

"Ranma," she said, with a hint of her usual buoyancy, "here I am, trying to have a rational conversation with you, and all you can do is call me STUPID?"

"Basically, yeah." He replied coolly, "I mean, come on Akane, its not that I don't try to reason with you. You're just too violent and tomboyish. If Ukyou or Shampoo were here…"

Akane turned away so she wouldn't have to see him, and so that he wouldn't see her tears. She couldn't take it anymore; she just couldn't live like this, waiting for him to do something when he never would.

"Fine Ranma, I see where I stand now." She said softly.

Ranma's face fell. "Hey…Akane? C'mon, you know I was just kidding, don'cha?"

She apparently didn't hear him. "If Ukyou's so pretty and Shampoo's so _smart_ , then why are you here with me? Go find them, I'm through." And so saying, she turned on her heel and ran off into the night, nearly knocking over a display of tropical fish.

Ranma stood, still clutching his half-eaten drumstick, stunned by what had just transpired. Finally, he shook himself and frowned.

"Stupid Akane," he muttered, "Why does she always have to take everything I say so seriously? Its not as if I meant any of it." He sighed.

"I should go get her. Pop'n Mr. Tendou'll kill me if I don't."

Suddenly, he was aware that he was attracting strange looks from passers by, and immediately turned a bright shade of crimson. "Stupid stupid stupid," he whispered, as he ran off in the direction Akane had disappeared.

----------

Akane ran as fast as she could, stumbling now and then, and nearly bowling over various couples out on midnight strolls, but she paid them no heed. She didn't know where she was going, but that hardly stopped her.

"Ranma you dummy," she said to herself under her breath, "Go find Ukyou or Shampoo. See if I care."

She'd put up long enough with his taunts, put up long enough with his

_nonchalance_; she just didn't want to care anymore. Didn't want to think, didn't want to have to go home and see him again. And so she ran. And ran.

And didn't see the dark figure standing in the road before her until it was too late.

"Oh!" She gasped, as she stepped back from the stranger whom she had run headlong into. "I-I didn't see you, sir. Are you okay?"

"Akane." the figure said, his voice low and husky.

Akane started; she recognized that voice. Suddenly she could see the figure clearly. Her breath caught in her throat. "Sh…Shinnosuke?"

Shinnosuke gave her a wry smile. "Akane," he said. "How've you been."

"I-I've been…I've been…good," she replied, still shocked by his sudden appearance. "And you?"

He snorted, and gave her a wry smile. "I wish I could remember."

She smiled back, and was suddenly aware that her face was still tearstained. Hurriedly, she tried to wipe them off with her sleeve while trying to appear as if she was merely surprised.

"Akane," Shinnosuke said, concern apparent in his features. "What's wrong? Why're you crying?"

"I…I'm just happy to see you again." She said, hoping that he didn't spot the lie.

He did, apparently, but didn't speak it. "Really?"

A nod.

"I'm glad to see you too."

Akane looked up into his face, having disposed of her tears as best she could. "Shinnosuke…why're you here?"

His features tensed suddenly, then gentled again as he spoke. "To find you, Akane."

"R-really?" Her face glowed.

"Really. There was something else, but I seem to have forgotten. It doesn't matter now anyways, not when I have you." He gathered her into his arms and squeezed. "I've missed you so much."

Akane let herself be embraced, trying to forget the happenings of that night. It wasn't right, she knew, to with him, but oh, how many times had she dreamed of being with Ranma like this? And now, it was never was going to happen. Bering here with Shinnosuke…it just felt so right. Could her feelings be wrong? She didn't think so.

Apparently, she was wrong.

"Akane!" someone called, his voice riddled with shock and anger.

She tensed, hoping she had heard wrong. It couldn't be him. Not now, not when he'd failed her so many times before. Why did he have to choose _now,_ of all times, to come to her? Why? "Please," she pleaded silently, "Don't let it be him. Please don't let it be him"

She didn't know why she even bothered.

----------

Ranma hadn't known what to expect when he found Akane, but he sure hadn't expected this. There she was, his fiancé, the girl he had lived with for over a year, in the arms of another man. He felt a flicker of jealousy which was squashed immediately by the anger that arose in his chest, anger that he had to fight hard to contain.

"Shinnosuke." he growled, "Get away from her."

He watched as they separated slowly, watched as the expression on Akane's face changed from apprehension to fear.

Good. He wanted her to be afraid.

"R-Ranma!" Akane said, her voice desperate, "I…This isn't what it looks like!"

Ranma ignored her, directing his words instead at the man that stood with his arms still around her. "Get away from her," he spat again, "You're not welcome here."

Shinnosuke withdrew his arms from Akane and glared at the stranger. "I'm a lot more welcome here than you are, apparantly." he scoffed.

Ranma took a deep breath, trying to rein in his anger, before he lashed out; before he hurt someone. "I'll say it one more time. Get. Away. From. Her. NOW!"

"No. I'll not leave Akane, not unless she wishes it."

Ranma's eyes snapped to Akane, who was standing close to Shinnosuke. Her expression radiated fear, but he paid that no heed.

Akane opened her mouth to speak, but Shinnosuke interrupted her, taking her hand in his. "Akane." he said gently, with no trace of the anger that had been present him moments ago, "Stay."

Ranma bit down his anger savagly. "Akane," he said, "Lets go."

She hesitated only a moment before speaking. "Ranma," she replied, fixing him with an icy cold stare, "we weren't doing anything. You needen't be jealous.

He knew he shouldn't say it, knew that in saying it, he would only make things worse, but the words slipped from his mouth: "Jealous? Huh, who's jealous? Don't flatter yourself Akane, this ain't about you. It's about pride."

Ranma watched as his words took their toll on Akane, saw the smugness in her face vanish, only to be replaced by hurt and anger. And for the second time that night, Ranma cursed himself for causing that anguish, but it was too late to take it all back. "No backing down," he told himself, "Martial artists don't give in. Not to anything."

His silent meanderings were interrupted by Akane's shouts. "FINE!" She yelled into the night, each word that escaped her mouth like a poisoned dagger, "IF THAT'S WHAT I MEAN TO YOU, I GIVE UP! AS OF NOW, OUR ENGAGEMENT IS OVER!"

_As of now, our engagement is over…_

_----------_

The words repeated themselves again and again in Ranma's head as he lay on his 'bed', his snoring father beside him. Dimly, he was thankful for the snores. They took a little edge off his loneliness.

They had gone home separately that night. Akane had dragged a very confused Shinnosuke away, leaving Ranma alone on the streets. Alone and feeling like a fool. He'd wandered around, still dressed in his festive outfit, wanting to make sure everybody had gone to bed before returning. He didn't want to have to answer any questions.

"Baka baka baka," Ranma chanted softly to himself, "See if I care, Akane. If it weren't for Pop and Mr. Tendou I'd have broken the engagement a long time ago."

_Really?_ A little voice in the back of his mind asked, doubtful, _Would you have really?_

"Yep."

_Hmm,_ it mused, unbelieving,_ you don't care at all that she's not your fiancé anymore?_

"Nope. We hate each other. 'S better for everyone this way."

_Is it?_

"Yes."

Even as he said it, Ranma could feel the lie eating away at his soul.

----------

"Akane..." Shinnosuke said gently as she dragged him into the soft glow of the streetlight. "Who was that guy?" His voice hardened, and his fists clenched. "Whoever it was, I'll kill him for hurting you. Don't worry Akane, I'll make him pay."

She shook her head at him, her eyes pleading. "Don't, Shinnosuke. Just…let this one go."

"Never. He made you cry. I cant forgive him for that."

"No, Shinnosuke, forget it. Please. For me."

His gaze softened, and he looked down lovingly into Akane's face. "He hurt you…and yet, you seek to protect him."

Akane nodded dumbly. She didn't know what else to say. There was no way to put into words what was swirling in her mind.

"Who is he?" Shinnosuke asked, and this time his voice held a trace of resentment.

"He _was_ my fiancé," she said, and left it at that.

----------

Far away, a shadow shifted. It sat, waiting, watching, and brooding.

Something to the right of it rustled suddenly, and it turned what would be its head towards the sound. It smiled, almost fondly, at what had moved.

_Soon,_ it said, half to itself, half to the something, _Soon…_

_----------_

A/N: Chapter too short? Send a review or email or something :)

Read, review, share, whatever. Constuctive criticism always welcomed.

Not putting the next chapter up until I get enough reviews. xP


	3. Venediction

A/N: All right, so I lied about not putting up this chappy up until I got enough reviews. Just figured it'd take me longer to write this :/ So anyways…here's a New Year's 'treat', enjoy :)

**The Rain Falls Swiftly**

**Chapter 2—Valediction **

Ranma Saotome crept silently along the side of the road, making sure the various bushes and trees blocked him from sight. Now and then, he would poke his head up to confirm that he was still behind her, and continue on, feeling like more of a fool every second.

Why did he even care? It wasn't any concern to him where Akane went after all. He could be at home training in the dojo, or better yet, sleeping, so why was he here? Akane had silently slipped out of the house early in the morning, unnoticed by anyone but Ranma, who'd chosen to spend the remainder of his restless night on the roof, gazing up at the stars. He'd followed, not knowing why, and now, he told himself, it was too late to back out.

"Feh," he thought bitterly, "Most likely she's going t' see that idiot Shinnosuke. What's she see in 'im anyways?"

Whatever she saw in 'that idiot', he didn't care. Its her life, and was none of his concern if she threw it all away on some fool of a boy.

"I'm just followin' her cause Pop'd want me to, not cause I care," he told himself as he rounded a corner after Akane, "I'll just see where she's going, and then I'll leave, and maybe get myself some free okonomiaki at Ucchan's."

----------

Suddenly, Akane looked back, directly at the patch of bushes in which he was hiding. Ranma Tucked his arms and legs in, trying to control his breathing, and hoping she hadn't seen him. He'd never live it down if she found him, not after what happened last night. After several long minutes, he'd just begun to relax, when he heard a slightly familiar male voice speak.

"Shinnosuke…" He thought bitterly, "Damn him."

"Akane." Shinnosuke said, grabbing at her and pulling her close. "Good morning."

"Shinnosuke?" She asked, slightly alarmed, "What are you doing here? You're supposed to wait for me at the--"

" I couldn't wait Akane, I had to see you now." He paused, "Plus I've forgotten the way back."

Akane laughed lightly and Shinnosuke brightened. "I…uh…brought you some food," she said after a while, blushing slightly, "It's only leftovers, and it's not much, but…it's better than my cooking."

Shinnosuke took the box she held out to him. "Thank you, Akane."

"You…you're welcome."

"Pity, though, I so loved your cooking."

She blushed, then changed the subject. "Shinnosuke, you never did tell me…why'd you come?"

Shinnosuke's face darkened, his brow furrowing as he tried to remember. "Grandfather…he's missing," he said finally, "and…you're the only one I know...that can help me."

"Grandfather…missing?" she asked, surprise evident in her voice, "How…?"

Shinnosuke sounded perplexed. "I don't remember." He paused, then squared his shoulders and seemed to get a hold of himself. "Akane…I want you to come with me, to find Grandfather. Please."

She hesitated. "But…how long will we be gone?"

"I dunno," he said, looking away, "maybe forever."

"Forever's…a long time, Shinnosuke…"

"I know. Listen Akane…I…this wasn't the main thing I wanted to ask you. I mean, sure, we have to find my grandfather, but from what I remember of him, he's not one to be threatened easily. I'm sure he can take care of himself. What I really want to ask you is…Akane, after we find Grandfather, will you stay?"

"Stay…?"

"Yeah…Grandfather's getting old, and he won't be alive much longer. The forest, well, it doesn't need someone watching over it day and night. We could go exploring, treat life like one big road trip. We'll go to Fuji Mountain, and Yokohama…heck, we don't even have to stay in Japan. We could go to China, and Europe, travel the world. What do you say?"

She stood, stunned by his words, eyes wide. For a long time, neither of them spoke.

"Akane…" Shinnosuke said finally, "Please."

"I…I'll need some time to think over it."

"I'm leaving the day after tomorrow, Akane. Just…think about it."

"I…I will."

Neither of them noticed the boy who sat crouched in the bushes, hanging on to their every word.

----------

Akane sat in her room, idly fiddling with the corner of her skirt. Should she go with Shinnosuke? Should she? She didn't know. Normally the answer would have been no, but since the happenings of last night, since she broke her engagement with Ranma, things weren't so black and white. She'd felt as if her life had been at a standstill, waiting for things to change. And now that they finally had, she could move forward.

But…move forward to _where?_ Akane sighed. She just didn't know. She had a year left of school before college, but she could just study abroad. Her family didn't need her to function, and she didn't have any friends that were important enough to her to make her stay. Her engagement was over, she was free of those bonds; there was just nothing left to hold her back anymore. She could go, and be missing much, but the question was, did she want to?

Did she really want to leave her family, her friends, her _life_, knowing that she might never come back?

She liked Shinnosuke, she really did, but he loved her, and Akane just didn't know if she could bring herself to love him back. What if she decided to go with him, and ended up regretting it? Still, in the back of her mind, Akane realized that she'd wanted something like this to happen all her life. She wasn't one to wait for life to take it's time coming to her, wasn't one to accept it as it was. Maybe it was time to finally leave the nest. She'd thought about it leaving on a journey like this, dreamed about it even, but now that the chance was right there, so close, waiting for her to seize it, she didn't know if she could reach out her hand and take it.

Akane's thoughts were interrupted suddenly by a soft knock on the door. "Who is it?" she asked.

"It's us, sis, open up!" Nabiki's slightly annoyed voice said.

"It's open."

The door opened, creaking slightly, and a slightly worried Kasumi entered, followed by Nabiki, who looked her usual nonchalant self. Akane shook herself, and turned to meet her sisters, a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Hi guys," she said, "what's wrong?"

Kasumi sat down on the bed, brushing her dress down, but Nabiki chose to stand, leaning against the bedpost and crossing her arms coolly. "Hey sis," she said, "Not that I care or anything, but we noticed you were acting kinda funny. Something wrong?"

Akane blushed. "R-really? I was acting funny?" she asked, flustered.

"Yep."

"I…I don't know what you mean."

Kasumi took over, smiling gently and looking Akane in the eye. "You did have a good time at the fair, didn't you?" she asked knowingly.

"I…"

"We noticed you and Ranma didn't come home together."

"I…"

"And this morning you were distant all through breakfast."

"Yep." Nabiki chimed, "Something happened between you two. Care to talk about it?"

Akane blushed a deeper shade of crimson. "Nothing happened. I was just tired and decided to come home early, is all."

"Aw c'mon, sis," Nabiki sniffed, "you can talk to us, we won't tell."

Akane gave in. She needed to talk to someone badly right now.

"You know how Dad and Mr. Saotome agreed that Ranma and I are fiancés?" Both sisters just nodded impatiently and gestured for her to go on. Akane took a deep breath. "Well, I don't want to marry _anyone_ unless _I _really want to."

She paused again and watched as her sisters nodded sympathetically, then continued. "Dad'll be angry and he'll cry, but he'll get over it. And Ranma…well, it's not as if I'm the only fiancé he has, so, I figured, I'm not going to wait around and see what happens, I've done _enough_ waiting as it is…." She trailed off.

"And?" Kasumi prompted gently.

Akane looked down at her hands, uncomfortable. "And…well, yesterday at the fair, Ranma made it clear that he didn't want to have anything to do with me anymore…so…So…I broke the engagement."

Kasumi gasped, hand to her mouth. "Oh Akane," she breathed, "you didn't."

Akane nodded, turning red again. "I…I just couldn't take it anymore Kasumi. It was driving me crazy."

Nabiki cut in. "So you guys aren't fiancés anymore?"

She shook her head. "And…"

"What, there's more?"

Akane blushed furiously, but continued in a small voice. "Afterwards, I met Shinnosuke again. You know, the guy that I told you about?"

Both nodded. "The guy with the scars on his back, forgets everything? Yep, go on." Nabiki replied.

"Um…yeah, and he asked me to help him find his grandfather, and…and then…"

"Then…?"

"He wanted me to…stay with him and kinda…travel with him."

Nabiki raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "What do you mean…travel?"

"You know, travel. Go visit places and see things. It sounds tempting, but…I dunno, that's a big step for me to take."

"Do ya like 'im, sis?"

Akane grabbed a pillow and buried her face in it. "No!" she cried, her voice coming out muffled.

A long pause ensued.

"I don't…but I could…try to."

Kasumi leaned forward and gently tugged the pillow from her little sister's grasp. "Are you going?" she asked candidly.

"Should I?" Akane asked timidly.

"You're choice, sis," Nabiki said. "You're life, your decision."

"I just don't know, Nabiki. I've lived here all my life, and now…"

"Akane," Kasumi said gently, "sometimes, we all need a change, especially when we haven't had one in a while."

"But…I'm happy here."

"Are you?"

"Yes…"

"Then why would you consider going?"

Kasumi's words struck home. Why _would_ she consider going if she was happy with life as it was? But Akane was scared. She didn't know what she should do. "I might never see you again though." She said quietly.

"We could write to each other. You don't always have to see someone in the person to care about them."

"So…I should go?"

"Do you want to?"

Akane paused, thoughtful. "Would you…talk to Daddy for me? If I do choose to go I mean?"

Nabiki grinned. "You got it Akane, for 1000 yen."

"Nabiki!" Akane shrilled, and the mood in the room lifted considerably.

"All right, all right, I'll do it for 500."

Akane laughed, throwing a stuffed bear at her sister.

"Hey, you know me, I never pass up a chance at making money." Nabiki replied, dodging the teddy.

Kasumi laughed merrily. "That's our Nabiki," she said proudly.

Nabiki grinned, then picked up the bear, stroking it's fur and frowning slightly. "Ya know," she said, suddenly serious, "You really should go talk with Ranma about this."

Akane started. "Ranma? But…why?"

"Nabiki's right, Akane," Kasumi agreed, "Ranma isn't a simple person. He has feelings too."

"But…"

"Yeah, sis," Nabiki said, "He may not show it, but he's really a big softy inside."

"I guess you're right." Akane admitted, "I'll go talk to him."

"I know I'm right." Nabiki paused, "Hey, whaddya know? I just gave some free advice. I must be going crazy."

Akane laughed lightly. "Thanks guys," she said, "I love you."

"We love you too," Kasumi beamed.

"Hey!" Nabiki exclaimed, "Speak fer yourself."

----------

Ranma was on the roof, face turned up to the starry heavens, thinking heavy thoughts.That idiot Shinnosuke. Who was he to think he could just take away Akane this easily. Why did he want a dumb macho chick like her anyways.

Then a chill went through him. What if Akane _did_ decide to go with him. She was right: forever was a long time. Would it really be forever before he saw her again?

Ranma shook himself. Good. It was good that Akane was leaving. There would be one less fiancé to worry about.

"Ukyou and Shampoo _are_ better than her." He thought sullenly, "Heck, even Kodachi is. Who'd want her anyways. She cant cook, cant sew. All she can do is fight and get angry. What use is that? Let her leave. I don't care."

Suddenly Ranma heard a creak behind him. He sighed inwardly. Not now. He didn't want to have to face this now, of all times.

He didn't want to have to face this now, so of course she _had_ to choose this time to come to him. Ranma sighed inwardly, and spoke without turning around.

"Hello Akane," he said.

Ranma watched as Akane settled beside him, primly brushing down her skirt and folding her legs beside her. He didn't like the expression on her face, nor did he think the tension in her posture was a good sign. She shifted slightly, and Ranma glanced sideways at her, waiting for her to speak. She didn't.

At last he couldn't take the tense silence anymore.

"Hey…" he said hesitantly.

"Hi."

"So…um…is there something you wanted to talk about?"

Akane sat very still, hands in her lap, staring up into the sky.

He was beginning to lose his temper. It was her idea to come to talk to him, and she wasn't saying anything. "Listen," he said, with a hint of annoyance in his voice, "if it's about yesterday--"

"It's not about yesterday."

"It-it's not?" Ranma asked, feeling like an idiot.

"Well…I guess it is…"

His anger returned, and he whipped his head around to look her fully in the eye. "Is it or isn't it? C'mon, Akane, it's not that hard!"

Akane turned to him, hurt evident on her face. "You don't know at all why I'm here? It isn't obvious to you?"

Ranma was feeling more confused by the second, and the more perplexed he was, the angrier he was becoming.

"Cause…I called you an uncute tomboy? Aw, c'mon Akane, I've called you that loads of times. The worse that's happened, you've kicked me in a dumpster. What's the difference now?"

Akane looked him directly in the eye. "Ranma…look around you. Look at our families. All their lives are on hold waiting for us to decide if there's something between us. Is there? Will there ever be? I ended our engagement yesterday, but no one needs to find out, _if_ there _is_ something. Tell me Ranma, I need to know."

He stared at her, noting the way she bit her lower lip and seeing the tears in her eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, then choked back his answer. No. He couldn't tell her. There was nothing _to_ tell her.

"I'd rather not talk about this now, Akane. If it's about yesterday, I'm sorry, alright? I didn't mean what I said."

"No, Ranma," She said, pleading, "Tell me, please. I need an answer. I…It'll help me…make my decision…"

Decision? Ranma's heart froze. Was she really thinking of leaving? Just like that?

"It's 'cause of what Shinnosuke said, isn't it?" He asked bitterly.

"What Shinnosuke…how'd you know?" Then Akane's eyes widened in realization. "You were…spying on us, weren't you?"

"NO!" Ranma shouted, jumping to his feet, his face red, "Why the hell would I be spying on _you_?" He waited for the explosion of Akane's temper, but to his surprise, none came.

"You never did care about anything but sleeping and eating did you?" She asked quietly, gazing distantly at the night sky.

Ranma's embarrassment was quickly replaced by anger, and, though he dared not admit it, fear. "You're not thinking of going, are you?"

She stood and bit her lower lip. "I don't know," she said slowly, looking away. "It all depends, I guess."

"On what?"

Akane sighed in frustration, and raised her eyes to look at him. "On your answer, dummy. Is there anything here, between us, that's holding me back? Or am I free to go?"

Ranma looked uncomfortable. "I really don't want to talk about this. Not now."

"Then when? If not today, then when? Shinnosuke's leaving the day after tomorrow, how long are you going to make me wait?"

He looked down, not wanting to meet her eyes.

"Is there even a 'maybe', Ranma? Are we ever going to be more than just fiancés?"

No reply.

"Ranma, come on, answer me."

"Maybe I just don't _want_ to talk about this, okay? If ya wanna go that bad, just do so. Leave. Goodbye."

"I see," she said, and her voice was neutral, dead. "I understand. Now that I have my answer, I won't have to wonder anymore. Thank you for that. Goodbye, Ranma. I guess we don't really have anything to say to each other, do we?" She started walking toward the edge of the roof.

Ranma watched her go, his heart hammering, the blood pumping in his veins. She couldn't be going, just couldn't be. How could she? When they were finally this close to….

_This close to what?_

Ranma didn't know. Didn't know if he wanted to know. All he knew was that he didn't want her to go. Not now. Not ever.

_But…_his conscience murmured mercilessly, _You had your chance. You let go of it. She asked you if you felt anything for her, you told her no._

"I didn't tell her no," Ranma argued plaintively, "I told her…"

_You told her you didn't want to talk about it. That's as good as no. She did her part. You didn't. That makes you the only one to blame._

"Shut up," Ranma muttered, but, as he watched Akane jump down to the ground and disappear from view, he knew that it was over.

And, as much as he hated to admit it, he had to acknowledge the fact that his conscience was right. Akane was leaving, and he was to blame.

----------

Akane closed the door to her room, locked it, and leaned against the heavy wood, letting the tears that she had held back for so long finally course down her cheeks. Oh well. At least now she had her answer. At least she could go without feeling guilty, without wondering if she should have stayed.

She walked numbly to her bed, and sat down upon it heavily. Nothing was holding her back now. Her life was spread out in front of her, waiting for her to make something of it.

"No," she thought, "I cant stay here. Not if I have to see him everyday. Not if I have to see him every day and wish…" She raised her eyes to the clock on her bedside table. It read 12:15. Midnight.

There was still enough time.

----------

A/N: Sorry for the sadness of this chapter, but I needed to throw in some plot xD If you enjoyed it, tell me. If you think something should be changed, also tell me. But, no flaming please. Save your fire for toasting marshmallows.

Ideas always appreciated, although I think I've got the next two chapters down. I actually wrote the fourth one before I did anything else.

Feel free to call me weird O.O

Anyways, off to watch the countdown. Happy New Year's everyone :D


	4. Trepidation

A/N: Incredibly short chapter this is, but I'll make that up by putting the next one up as soon as I can. And…eh, the title doesn't really make sense. To tell the truth, I should have save the title 'valediction' (from the previous chapter) and used it for this one. 'Trepidation' fits the last chappy better too :/

Curse my laziness xD

runs from rotten vegetables …Ooh hey, a tomato xD

**The Rain Falls Swiftly**

**Chapter 3—Trepidation**

Akane Tendou slipped silently out of the dojo, closing the door carefully behind her and inhaling the fresh scent of the early morning. She walked to the gate, then stopped to look back one last time.

The sun was only just beginning to peek over the mountains, and the dojo, bathed in it's soft glow and that of the disappearing streetlights, looked like something from a dream, almost unreal. Akane gazed at what had once been her home, trying to carve the sight of it into her mind, lest she never return. Once, it seemed like so long ago, she had been happy here, but all that was left now were memories. No, she couldn't stay. Not anymore.

Akane took one final look, then bowed her head.

"Goodbye Daddy, Kasumi, Nabiki, Mr. Saotome." She turned on her heel and walked away, not daring to turn around, for she was afraid she wouldn't be able to leave if she did. This was it. There was no changing her mind now, not when she'd already gone this far.

"Goodbye Ranma."

----------

Shinnosuke slumped against the wall of a vacated house. He didn't know if he was asleep or awake, but either way it didn't matter, not much anyways. "I wonder if this is what it feels like to be dead." He mused.

"Pity. I'd thought it'd be a lot more tranquil."

Then Akane appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, like an angel from a dream, and his world brightened.

"Akane!" he cried, sitting up at once, "You came."

"Yeah," she replied, smiling sadly, and Shinnosuke's heart clenched at the pain in her voice.

"Akane," he said gently, tipping her chin up with one hand, "Is there something wrong?"

She turned away, brushing a tear away with the back of her hand. "I've decided, Shinnosuke, I'm going with you."

A broad grin appeared on his face at that. "Really Akane? You're coming?"

"Yeah…" she looked back at him, "But…I don't want to wait until tomorrow. Could we go…now?"

He noticed the travel backpack by Akane's feet. "Now? Today? But…don't you need to say goodbye to your family?"

"I…" She looked uncomfortable. "I've said goodbye to everyone that I need to. My dad, he'll never let me go if I tell him…and Kasumi and Nabiki already know. Everyone else…they can figure it out for themselves."

"So you're coming? Are you sure?"

Akane took a deep breath, but she was cut off before she could reply.

"No," A new voice said, "She's not."

----------

Ranma stood there, looking at the couple, feeling like more of an idiot by the second. He'd been on his morning jog, when he spotted Akane, and followed her here. He'd planned to just spy on them for a while, then go home, but the words were out of his mouth before he'd known it.

Akane looked like she was about to speak, when Shinnosuke interrupted. "Get out of here,"

"No."

"I said, go away."

Ranma ignored him, turning instead to his ex-fiance . "Akane," he growled, "we need to talk."

She swallowed heavily, then nodded and followed Ranma to the street, smiling assuredly at a confused Shinnosuke over her shoulder.

Ranma stood with his back to Akane, hands shaking, not knowing fully what to say to her. He'd never planned for this to happen, never thought that it would come to this. But it had, and there was nothing he could do about it.

----------

Akane watched Ranma apprehensively, knowing full well that this was not going to be easy on her, or him, for that matter. She gathered herself, and waited for him to speak, but he did not. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore, and decided to do so herself.

"Ranma--"

He whipped around suddenly, cutting off, and fixed her with an icy cold stare. "So," he said, his voice dead, "you're going with him?"

She hesitated. "I…yeah."

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why Akane," he said, his tone almost pleading, "Why're you leaving?"

She shrugged sadly. "I don't have any reason to stay."

Ranma appeared to struggle with himself. "You do know you might never come back, don'cha?"

"Yeah," she said, "But I needed a change."

"Then why not start with little things?"

She frowned, "What?"

"Why so big of a change? Aren't ya afraid you'll regret it?"

"I've thought about it already." He was desperate, she could see, but she just didn't know if she could continue living like before. She didn't want to keep waiting. She needed a change, definitely.

Ranma looked at her frantically. "Family, friends, school…do none of those matter to you anymore?"

"I told you, Ranma," she said with a hint of annoyance, "I've already thought about it. Everyone who needs to know knows, and everyone else…well, they'll know soon enough."

"So," he said sullenly, his voice dead, "You're leaving? For sure?"

Akane felt a glimmer of hope at that. "Unless there's something else holding me back, yes," she replied.

Ranma looked uncertain, and chose not to relpy.

Akane took a hesitant step toward him. "Ranma," she said gently, "Is there?"

He remained silent, and she was just about to say something, when he spoke.

"No." he said quietly, his head bowed, his expression and voice neutral. "No, there's nothing else. You can go."

Akane's heart broke, seeing him like that. "Ranma…" She began.

He raised his eyes to meet hers, and the expression in them was of a condemned man. "Just go," he said, his voice barely audible.

"I--"

"_Go._"

She turned to leave, walked a few steps, then stopped. She couldn't do this, at least not without _explaining_. She'd done so much explaining in the past few days, but obviously that hadn't been enough. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe they just needed more time, and eventually everything would come together.

Akane whirled around, eyes full of tears. "Ranma!" she cried, only the wind answered her.

Ranma was already gone.

-----------

A/N: And that's the end. For now -wink-

Stupid chapter...it was one of my more akward ones :P

Again, sorry for the extreme shortness. Next chapter will be up in…1, maybe 2 days? Until then, read and respond :D


	5. Lamentation

_We can never turn back the pages of time, though we may wish to relive a happy moment, or say good-bye just one last time, we never can, because the sands of time continue to fall, and we can't turn the hourglass over.  
--Unknown_

A/N: This is going to be my last chapter for a while. School is starting again and finals are coming up. Afterwards…well, we'll see. wink :D

And to my reviewers—Thanks :D You've made the time spent writing this worthwhile.

Happy reading :)

**The Rain Falls Swiftly**

**Chapter 4—Lamentation**

Akane gazed limply at the spot where Ranma had been moments ago. She was so stupid. How could she have been so stupid?

"Akane?" Shinnosuke's concerned voice said, and she shook herself, angry for letting this get to her. It was just another goodbye, after all. With all that she'd had to say goodbye to in the past few days, this shouldn't have to be any more difficult for her.

"Coming," she called back, banishing all thoughts of home and of Ranma from her mind. It was too late now. Akane had walked too far down this road to back up and try again. She was just going to have to take things as they came.

She turned reluctantly, picked up her pack, and followed Shinnosuke out into the open, glancing back one last time, just to make sure.

----------

Ranma couldn't believe it. She had left, and wasn't coming back. Suddenly the world was mundane, colorless, hopeless. He walked listlessly, and was home sooner than he wanted to be. He stood in the doorway, frozen in place, not knowing whether to go in or run away.

Maybe if he did nothing, he wouldn't have to think about it. Maybe if he did nothing, she would come back. Minutes passed, hours maybe, it didn't matter to him. He had become a shadow, unseen and unwanted, searching for a purpose.

Then, the eldest Tendou daughter glided down the stairs, and suddenly Ranma's world snapped back into reality, a reality that he didn't want to have to face.

"Morning Ranma," Kasumi chimed, "Looks like it's going to be a warm one."

Ranma didn't reply, choosing instead to gaze sullenly at the floor.

Kasumi walked over to where he stood, concern apparent on her face. "Is there something wrong?"

Still no reply.

"Oh…" She lifted a hand to her face to stifle her gasp, "She's gone…isn't she?"

Ranma nodded, then turned away, not wanting Kasumi to see the moisture in his eyes.

"Ranma…" Kasumi spoke gently. "She…she'll come back. She's left before, many times. She always came back. Come, I'll make you breakfast, and we'll talk about it. What would you like to eat?"

"No." The word was whispered, and Kasumi blinked, not sure if she heard it.

"No?"

He was threatening to be engulfed by silence again, and Kasumi tried again.

"No, Ranma?" she prodded gently, "No what? Is there something…"

Ranma snapped. His hands clenched and his grey eyes burned with anguish. "NO!" he screamed, no longer caring if he woke up the whole of Tokyo. "NO I DON'T WANT BREAKFAST. NO I DON'T CARE IF SHE NEVER COMES BACK. NO I DON'T CARE IF SHE DIED OUT THERE! WHO'D CARE ABOUT A DUMB MACHO CHICK LIKE HER ANYWAY?"

Kasumi stood, momentarily stunned by his sudden outburst, and was about to speak when she was interrupted by heavy footfalls on the stairs. Both turned to see a very angry Soun Tendou coming toward them, and the anger that had possessed Ranma a moment ago drained out of him as quickly as it had come, leaving him hollow and vulnerable, a feeling he hated.

"Ranma," Soun grated, his voice dangerously low, "what have you done with my baby?"

"I…I ain't done nothing to her. She went away!" The moment he had said that, Ranma's voice broke, and his throat became a hard lump of misery, imparing his ability to speak. Soun was glaring at him expectantly, his battle aura beginning to glow.

Fortunately, Kasumi saved him. "Daddy," she crooned soothingly, "calm down and listen to Ranma speak." She guided the restless man, resisting, to a chair, and sat him down.

Soun's angry eyes never left Ranma's face.

"Well?" He said through clenched teeth, "What have you got to say for yourself boy?"

"That's what I'd like to know," a new voice said. Genma Saotome stood in the doorway, angrier than either of them had ever seen him. Nabiki stood behind him, partially blocked by his corpulent figure, regarding Ranma knowingly with eyebrows raised.

Ranma took a deep breath, looking around at what had come to be his family, judging the situation, trying to find a way to break it to them gently.

Apparently, there wasn't one.

"Oh well," he thought bitterly, "there's no way in hell they can pin this one on me." He raised his eyes to meet those of Mr. Tendou's, hesitating only slightly before beginning.

"She's gone," he said.

--------------

She sat, lost in thought, only half paying attention to the pot she had placed on the fire for lunch. Shinnosuke had gone off to retrieve water, and had apparently forgotten, judging by the fact that he still hadn't returned.

They had been walking all morning, only stopping for lunch. Akane's muscles were burning slightly and her throat was begging for water, but she didn't care. Maybe this way she could take her mind off her pain. Shinnosuke had been trying to make conversation, but she had been unresponsive, save for the occasional monosyllabic reply. In the end, he had given up, and left her to her thoughts.

"He doesn'tt deserve this," she thought to herself. "He doesn't deserve to be ignored."

And yet, Akane couldn't help herself, couldn't tear her mind's eye away from home.

Would she ever go back? Would she ever see her family again? Her friends? Kasumi, Nabiki, Daddy, Mr. Saotome, Ukyou, Ryoga, Kunou and Kodachi, Shampoo, and even Cologne and Happosai. Not for the first time that morning, she questioned if the choice she had made was the right one. There was so much she was leaving behind, so much she'd miss, and…Ranma. Her fiancé.

"Oh well," she thought, "it was not as if I loved him, anyways."

Then her conscience crept in, the little voice in her head that she'd been fighting to keep subdued. She had been winning that fight, until now.

No? it asked, skeptical, He didn't mean anything to you?

Akane shook her head angrily; trying to ignore the voice, even though she knew it had a point.

Come on, it pressed, you can be honest with yourself. What is he to you?

"Nothing." she whispered, and somewhere in the back of her mind she was grateful that Shinnosuke wasn't there and couldn't hear her talking to herself. "A friend…no, an acquaintance, someone I once knew."

Nothing more?

"Nothing more."

Did you love him?

"No."

The voice was relentless. But you would have, it accused, you would have, had you stayed.

"No."

Don't try to lie to yourself, it just comes back to haunt you, in the end.

"NO!" Akane shouted, standing, fists clenched, eyes burning with tears, completely oblivious now to the already ruined curry. "NO!" she said again, her voice shattering the stillness of the forest. "I DON'T! I NEVER WOULD HAVE!"

No?

Akane stood, feeling empty, still shaking from her outburst, her mind a mass of grief and confusion. Slowly, she sank to her knees, tears falling freely now, and clenched the grass with one hand.

"No…" she whispered. "I didn't love him. Don't love him. Never will love him…"

Okay, the voice said, unbelieving, If you say so.

--------------

The atmosphere in the room was tense, so tense that someone standing 30 feet away could still be able to feel the animosity seeping toward him. It wasn't silent. No, not by all means, but by this time, Ranma was actually hoping it could be.

Anything was better than this.

It had gone better than he'd thought, actually. They hadn't blamed Ranma for what had happened--although Soun still kept shooting glares at him now and again--and his father hadn't spoken a word about making him go off to find Akane.

For now.

Ranma sighed from his perch in the doorway, and watched as Kasumi tried to calm an emotionally distraught Soun, with Nabiki looking on coolly. From the very depths of his being, he wished he'd never come to the dojo, or at least, he hoped he'd left before he'd been caught up in any of this. Ranma had grown up with his father, battling hardship after hardship, sometimes going nights going without food or drink. That he was used to. That he knew how to deal with. But, when it came to matters of the heart, he was hopeless.

"No," he thought, "I don't want to deal with this. Not now."

----------

Nabiki Tendou, watching her older sister and her father with a slightly amused expression on her face, saw a slight movement out of the corner of her eye, and looked up to find Ranma gone.

----------

Ryoga was lost. Of course, he was always lost, but this time it was different. This time he _really_ had nowhere to go. He couldn't even go see Akane anymore, not after he'd decided to finally let her go. Not after she was…leaving.

He heard a sudden movement in the trees, and turned to see Ranma running headlong towards him. Ranma. Ranma who was Akane's fiancé. Ranma who would always be before him in her heart. Ranma who'd made Akane leave. His fists clenched, and he grabbed him as he passed, slamming him against the trunk of a tree.

Ranma soaked up the impact with barely a blink, and stared at him, surprised. "Ryoga?" he said.

He ignored Ranma's question. "Why did you make her go?" he grated, voice dripping with menace, "Why?"

"Make…who?"

Ryoga bit back his temper. "You know who, Ranma. Don't play stupid with me."

Realization crossed Ranma's face. "You mean…Akane? How'd you know?"

Ryoga smiled wryly. "You can hear a lot of things when you're a pig. Things that you couldn't as a man."

"I tried to make her stay," Ranma said quietly, almost to himself, "but I couldn't. She wouldn't listen to me."

Ranma's posture was stiff, his expression almost guilty, and Ryoga felt almost sorry for him. He remembered how many times he'd been in trouble, and Ranma had helped him. That must be able to make up for all the times he had foiled Ryoga's plans, kicked him, and sat 'thinking' on his head.

Oh well, what was the use? It wasn't as if Akane would come back to him if he killed Ranma.

Looking at him, Ryoga could see how sad and empty he was. Maybe even more so than he was himself. Ranma cared for Akane very much, even though he wouldn't admit it to anyone, even his own conscience.

"Ranma." He said.

Ranma didn't look up.

"_Ranma._"

He finally focused on Ryoga's face, a sad look in his eyes. "What?"

"How long are you going to run?"

"I don't…"

"How far do you want to run? Where do you have to go to escape and forget this ever happened."

Ranma looked away, and Ryoga shook him hard.

"Listen to me. I've run farther than you ever could, and I'm telling you it doesn't help. You can't run away from yourself, Ranma. You can't turn back the pages of time and erase just what you don't like and keep what you do. It doesn't work like that. Believe me, I've tried it."

Ranma looked at him, a pleading look on his face."Then what am I supposed to do?" he asked plaintively.

Ryoga let go of him and stepped away, smiling for what felt like the first time in years. "Figure it out yourself, I'm not going to mommy you all your life."

Ranma stared at him, then smiled slowly. "Thanks man, I needed that." He turned, and walked back the way he came, disappearing through the trees.

Ryoga watched him go, a sinking feeling in his heart. What was he doing, giving Ranma advice like that? He was supposed to be the loner—no friends, no family. So what just happened? Then he smiled, a sad smile. Ranma would know what to do. He'd find Akane and make her feel better. Akane would be happy, and that's all that mattered to him. Ryoga's smile faded again, as he thought of Akane. Beautiful, perfect Akane. No, she was never going to be his, and he was just going to have to accept that.

"Goodbye, Akane," Ryoga whispered, turning his face up toward the sky.

He hoped the clouds would take his blessings to her.

----------

A/N: And this is where I stop. Sorry, but I've run out of ideas, and no ideas equals no story.

So, I'm putting this story on hold, at least until I get an idea for it.

Readers, feel free to send me some. I'd like it to include Ryoga somehow, he'd just too good of a character to leave out. I wont be continuing this fic until someone sends me a good idea, or I think of one myself.

Until then, adios.

--starxswept


End file.
